


I get excited like a kid just like those days

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Breaking and Entering, First Meetings, Funny, M/M, does that count? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 5:Chanyeol is ready for a relaxed evening, his neighbour has other plans though.





	I get excited like a kid just like those days

When Chanyeol returns from school after a long parent teacher conference, all he wants to do was slip into his pyjamas, order some pizza, put in a movie and stay on the couch until he falls asleep.  
It might not be the most interesting evening activity and it might not be fitting for a man his age but it was all he has. He isn't married, doesn't even have a boy- or girlfriend and doesn't see that changing anytime soon.  
Though he wishes for it. Not because he is lonely, no he has his friends, his dog and his work, his life was pretty full already. He only wishes for it so his young colleagues would stop flirting with him, trying to get his attention. It was a pain in the ass, frankly speaking.   
And maybe because he often felt lonely, all alone in his big house. But Chanyeol would never admit that.

After Chanyeol has showered and put on his favourite pyjamas as well as a cozy hoodie he makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table. He scans through the menu of his favourite pizza shop, thinking about the upcoming Christmas party his school is having in a weeks time.  
Those parties are something alike to Chanyeol's personal nightmare. Around a dozen tipsy teachers finding mistletoes left and right and being on a mission to get into his pants. Mixed with another dozen relatively normal, but boring teachers and Jogin, the sports teacher and Chanyeol´s only work friend.  
He would skip on it but Chanyeol is currently trying to get a pay raise which means that his attendance is inevitable.  
He decides on a big triple cheese pizza with extra pepperoni and a gallon of chocolate ice cream to drown his misery.  
Chanyeol calls to order and then sits down on his couch, scrolling through his phone while he waits for his food to arrive.  
Yeah, his life is pretty boring.  
He thinks about starting to grade some of his papers but is interrupted from the thought by a small, black ball of fluff running into the room and jumps on the couch, cuddling up against Canyeol´s leg.  
The small dog must have just woken up from a nap.

“Hey buddy", he greets him. "Are you hungry? Huh?"

Chanyeol leans forward to rub Toben's belly and give him a bit of love before he gets his food from the supply closet. It's one of those fancy, expensive brands and Chanyeol realizes the irony in the fact that he cares more about the quality of his dog's food than his own. Having ordered cheap take out food the fourth day in a row now.

He has just put the open can into a plastic bag and then in the fridge and is now rinsing the spoon out he had used for shovleing half of it into Toben´s bowl, when his door bell rings.  
He puts the spoon away and dries his hands with a dish towel. That can't be his food already? Can it? Twenty minutes seem a bit short for that. He's a bit confused though not unpleasantly surprised.

He checks that Toben is okay, happily munching away on his food before he leaves to get the front door.

What awaits him there isn't the pizza boy though. Instead, there's a young man standing on his front porch. He seems to be a few years younger than Chanyeol, hair of a soft pink colour sticking up everywhere. He's handsome. Pretty even. And Chanyeol is relatively sure that he hasn't seen the guy before. He would have remembered.  
Even though it's far below zero and snowing outside, the guy is only dressed in sweatpants and a cardigan over his band shirt. His naked feet are in flip-flops. If Chanyeol had to guess he'd say that he'd just scrambled out of bed.

"Yes?", Chanyeol asks, confusion present in his tone. Because he quickly remembered that the guy probably wants something from him, considering that he had rung his doorbell.

"Hi", he says and his cheerful grin is somehow addicting. "I live next to you." As if that would explain anything.

He points at the house to the right side of Chanyeol's. He frowns. Chanyeol didn't know that someone new had moved in next door, the last time he'd seen his neighbours, they were a young couple with three small children. Not a hot young guy.

"I only moved in on Monday." That explains it.

"But that's not why I'm here, though", he continues. He's still smiling and Chanyeol is wondering how a person can be so happy. Especially when he should be freezing. "I may be a bit weird but not weird enough to think that Friday night in my pyjamas is a good time to introduce myself to my neighbours."

Chanyeol couldn't argue with that.

"Why I'm here is... well let me begin at the start. I was taking the trash out and I may have accidentally left my key inside…so now I'm locked out", he explains with an apologetic smile. Now Chanyeol wonders even more how his mood can be this good given the situation the guy´s in. He himself would have been raging non-stop. There would have probably even been a bit of crying involved. His new neighbour though looks as if he's having the time of his life right now.

"So yeah, I'll need someone to help me get in again because I have the absolute perfect peanutbutter and chocolate cookies in my oven and until the locksmith comes they'd be completely burned and I don't have any ingredients left to make new ones. I was busy the last two weeks with moving  and I wanted these as a kinda treet for finishing. You see my struggle?"

"So you just came to me…to ask for help?"

"Yeah, well not really. At first, I tried out the house on the other side but there was only a grumpy old lady living there."

Chanyeol nods in understanding. "Yeah, Mrs. Lee. She's quite a handful."

"I can see that. She was just screaming at me for waking her up? Like what the hell? Who's asleep at 10 on a Friday night?"

"Old people apparently", Chanyeol guesses.

The other nods. "Yeah anyway…are you gonna do it?"

"Oh ahem… I", Chanyeol begins, not really knowing what to answer to that. It's certainly the first time he's got such a request.

"Pleeeaasee", the other whines. "I'll do anything for you if you help me…well not really everything but most things. You know what I mean. These cookies are basically perfect and I've been craving them for days and now I finally had the time to make some but now… well you get it."

Chanyeol is just about to say yes, because he is this kind of neighbour, friendly and helpful, but then his thoughts go back to the Christmas party. He takes a closer look at his neighbour, recognizing again that he is pretty damn handsome and gets an idea.

Chanyeol pretends to think about it for a minute, tilting his head to one side, a pose which he knows makes him look like an adorable puppy as he spoke.

"Okay, I'll help you."

His neighbour raises his hands as if to celebrate but is interrupted by Chanyeol.

"On one condition…"

"Sure, yes. Everything you want!"

"I'll help you break into your own house, if you come with me to my school's Christmas party next Friday."

The other man frowns slightly but his lips still form an amused smile. "We've known each other for like five minutes, I don't even know your name and you're already asking me out on a date?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "I'm Chanyeol, and I'm just asking you to help me out as payback. If you want to see it as a date, then that's your interpretation."

"How do you even know whether I'm gay or not", the other says in return. "I could be really homophobic and extremely offended by your offer. And I'm Sehun by the way."

Chanyeol grins at him, his eyes trailing down towards Sehun's torso. "Please, you're an adult man wearing a Panic! At The Disco shirt, you're at least bisexual."

Sehun nods slowly. "Some points were made. And you're kinda hot, I can be your fake boyfriend for one night."

Chanyeol blinks in confusion. He want's to open his mouth to at least say thank you but Sehun beats him to it.

"Okay. I'll come with you, now you come with me, we have only…" He looked down at his wrist to check the time. "Ten minutes left to save my cookies. Come on."

He grips Chanyeol by the hand and drags him out into the snow, ignoring the fact that the other is only wearing bunny slippers and his pyjamas. After giving him some time to grab his keys and close the door so that Toben won't run out. He's only glad that he had put on a hoodie over his t-shirt.

Sehun's hand in his feels nice, soft and warm as if it belongs there. Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to get rid of these kinda thoughts. He likes to think that he is just a hopeless romantic but it's more likely because it's been some time since he had some kind of closer human interaction.

A few minutes later, with his feet and pants drenched in snow, Chanyeol is standng in Sehun's backyard in front of his veranda and looks up at the roof of it. He blinks a few times. Sehun has tried to explain his plan to Chanyeol but the other his really sceptical about how this might work.

"Okay you want to do what now?", he asks again.

Sehun rests his hands onto his hips and grins at Chanyeol. He doesn't seem to be bothered at all by the cold in his thin outfit and without socks. Chanyeol on the other hand is freezing with two extra layers. "I'm gonna climb on your shoulders and then onto the roof, from there on I can reach my bedroom window, which is half open and can then slip in. Easy, right?"

Easy isn't the word Chanyeol would've used.

"Don't you have a ladder? That seems like the safer approach."

Sehun's grin widens. "No. Do you have a ladder?"

"No... Guess my shoulders it is then. Thank God I have relatively broad ones."

"Oh yeah, thank God indeed", Sehun mumbles, with raised eyebrows. Chanyeol just shakes his head, trying to cover up the fact that he's blushing. He's fascinated by this man, who doesn't seem to worry about a single thing in life and to whom being locked out of his house is more of an adventure than a problem.

"Okay, let's go then!", Sehun decides, clapping into his hands once. He grabs Chanyeol's shoulders and shoves him around until he stands the way Sehun wants him to.

"Okay put your hands out, I'm gonna climb you now…don't look like this, you know what I meant…"

Chanyeol tries to not blush further and puts his hands out for Sehun to put one foot into them. He slips out of his flip-flops so that he doesn't have to step on Chanyeol with wet feet.  
Chanyeol takes a second to wonder what he's done wrong in life to be holding the naked foot of a man he's just met like ten minutes ago on a cold Friday night while helping said man to break into his own house. He doesn't get the chance to come to a conclusion because before he knows it, he is carrying the weight of a whole human in his arms. Sehun isn't that heavy but it's still a struggle to keep his balance.

"So you're a teacher, huh?", Sehun asks while he tries to place his other foot on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Is this really the time you want to talk about that?", Chanyeol presses out, almost giving in under the pressure Sehun is putting on his back.

"As good as any."

"You are really something…but yeah I am, I teach English and Korean at the local High School."

"Nice. I write and draw children's books", Sehun explains. He has now stood up and grips the roof tight to push himself up.

"Wow that's actually really cool", Chanyeol comments. "Have you written anything famous?"

Sehun takes his time to push himself up and fling himself onto the roof, lifting an enormous weight off of Chanyeol's shoulders. He manages to relax a bit and turns around to meet eyes with Sehun who's sitting on the roof.

"I don't think you know it but my most known work is Mark the Mouse?", he says.

Chanyeol's mouth widens. "Are you kidding? My nieces love these books? And you wrote them? They are so cute."

"Hey I'm cute too", Sehun says pouting and well, he's not lying.

"How old are you anyway? Aren't you a bit young to be a successful children's book author?"

"I'm twenty-five. And don't you think my young tender age might actually benefit me in knowing what kids might like?"

Chanyeol has to shrug. He doesn't have a comeback to that. So he'd been right, Sehun was a bit younger than him. Which might explain why he acted like a damn child. It was okay though, Chanyeol didn't remember the last time he was this entertained on a normal Friday night.

Chanyeol sighs. "Get in there now before you freeze to ice on your own roof."

Sehun does a mock salute as he grins down on Chanyeol and slips elegantly through the half open window.

Chanyeol picks up Sehun's discarded flip-flops and rounds the house to wait for Sehun to open the front door.  
He hears shuffling inside the house and then some cursing before Sehun rips the door open, yelling at Chanyeol with a smile. In the background there's the sound of a kitchen timer beeping.

"Come inside! I just need to take the cookies out of the oven."

Chanyeol is just about to follow Sehun when the sound of a car horn holds him back. He turns around to see the delivery car from his favourite pizza place park in front of Sehun's house. Shindong leans out of the window.

"Aren't you entering the wrong house?", he asks Chanyeol with an amused smirk. Chanyeol tries not to think too much about the fact that he's on friend like terms with his pizza delivery man and just waves friendly. He approaches the car as Shindong got out of it to take Chanyeol's pizza out of the trunk.

"Oh I just helped my neighbour out, he had locked himself out." He motioned vaguely towards Sehun's house.

Shindong nods, a knowing smile directed at Chanyeol. The younger rolls his eyes.

"No it's not like that. I swear I just helped him get back in."

"Mhm, whatever you say", Shindong says, handing over the pizza box. "That's a shame though. He's quite a catch."  
Shindong is now looking over Chanyeol's shoulder before raising one hand to wave.

Chanyeol turns around to see Sehun, standing in the doorframe to his home, watching them. He must have taken his cookies out and wondered where Chanyeol went. He looked at Chanyeol and Shindong curiously. Sehun waved back with a smile before crossing his arms in front of his chest, apparently waiting for Chanyeol to finish up.

He takes the box from Shindong, saying goodbye but isn't able to leave without the older teasing him a bit more.

"Have fun with your new boyfriend!"

"I…he…", Chanyeol doesn't get to defend himself because Shindong has slipped into the car already.

Chanyeol resigns to just shaking his head as he walks up to Sehun again. The man looks at him expectantly.

"I kinda forgot that I ordered pizza", Chanyeol explains. For some reason, now that his pizza is here he isn't as excited about it any more. Because it means he has to go back to his house, back to being alone. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, the last twenty minutes had been some of the most exciting and fun ones he has had all year, as sad as that sounds. He doesn't want that to be over.

"Do you…do you want some?", Chanyeol therefore asks hopefully in an attempt to spend some more time with Sehun.

The other's smile widens as he nods. "Well and I have some freshly baked cookies. Which you helped save, so I think it's only appropriate if I give you some. So how about you take your pizza, come in, and we get to know each other better before our date on Friday?"

"That might actually be a good idea", Chanyeol agrees with a smile, excited what weird things the man had to tell him about himself.


End file.
